


Restless and Randy in Hong Kong

by orphan_account



Series: Friends to Lovers Verse [4]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Booksmart (2019), House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bisexual Duncan, Bisexual Gigi, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Duncan goes away for work and misses Gigi's tender loving care. Takes place after Saw the World Turn in Your Eyes.





	Restless and Randy in Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and characters of House of Cards belong to Neflix. Booksmart (2019) belongs to United Artists Releasing.
> 
> Gigi's performance piece and the character Janet Kempfluugen is from Schitt's Creek on CBC.
> 
> The image used is from Billie Lourd's instagram. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Remind me again what the concept was this time?” 

“Well hello, Mr. Shepherd," Gigi purrs. 

Tension that Duncan didn’t realize he was carrying relaxes at the sound of her voice. He’s been gone for two weeks and the fatigue of constant meetings and little sleep is starting to wear him thin. Leaning back in the hotel bed, he sighs, “hello, future Mrs. Shepherd.”

“How’s Hong Kong?” she asks. 

“Terrible. Nothing but meetings and ass kissing in another language. I’d rather hear about your performance last night.”

“Ugh,” Gigi groans, “Kai was amazing. He came into the gallery space wearing a clay mask of a fawn, removed his clothing, and pretended to breastfeed Coco and I. We fought each other to the death for his nipples. It’s a commentary on income inequality.”

Duncan quirks a brow and scratches at the beard on his cheeks. “Wow. That sounds…like something I’d have to see to appreciate.”

“_Philistine_,” Gigi accuses. “I’ll have you know that Janet Kempfluugen was in the audience and she called it a _‘_sexy and electrifying take on the widening income gap.’” 

“Ooooh. Sexy and electrifying. Well, I certainly can’t argue with that,” he says, voice pitched low.

He hears Gigi chuckle. “Are you _aroused _by the thought of my hair dick, Duncan?” she asks. Her voice has gone from indignant to breathily amused.

Duncan catches the phone between his shoulder and his ear. “Maybe. Why don’t you just keep taking to me and find out.” Eyes fluttering shut, he licks one hand, slides it under the elastic of his boxers and wraps his fingers around his cock—which, yes, if he’s going to be honest, has been hard off and on since Gigi sent him that selfie of her god-awful performance hair the day before. 

“Are you still in bed?” he asks. He's twelve hours ahead, so he called when he knew she would be home. 

“Yes, I don’t have to be anywhere until noon,” she tells him and then, quieter, in a heated tone, “the bed’s awfully lonely without you.”

Duncan pulls on himself lazily and hums, “and how many times this week have you made yourself come pressed up against our sheets, sunshine?”

Gigi breathes in a gasp of frantic air, as if she’s been knifed. “God, Duncan it’s not enough. It’s not the same when you’re not here.” 

“Are you touching yourself, Gigi?” he murmurs, syrupy warmth stirring between them, across the distance. “Go on, slide your fingers into your panties.” He swallows greedily. “Run those little fingers over your clit and get yourself nice and wet for me.”

Gigi's moan makes Duncan shudder like her tongue’s stroking over the head of his cock. He imagines her spread out on their bed: pink lips open, back arched, nipples perking up against one of his t-shirts, and has to squeeze the base of his shaft to keep from spilling too soon.

“_Fuck_. Dee Dee, please,” she pants. “I want your fingers instead.”

Duncan breathes raggedly into the phone. “Curl those little fingers inside and fuck yourself nice and slow.” Thumb rubbing over the ridge of sensitive flesh below his drooling tip, he listens to the obscene sounds Gigi’s making and groans, “I wish I could taste you. You’re gonna be so tight when I get home. Two weeks without cock. I’ll have to open you up one finger at a time.” 

“Y-yes, _please_. I want to feel full again,” Gigi confesses in a rough whisper. “I want to feel you stretch me, make me yours inside and out.”

A rush of heat shoots straight to Duncan’s balls and has them tightening up under his fist. God, he misses her. Misses the way she yields and clutches so tight around him.

The wet sound of Gigi’s thrusting fingers harmonizes with her quick breathing. Duncan bites his lip. “Jesus, sunshine. You’ve got me right at the edge. Push those fingers deep. I want to hear you fall apart for me. Hear you come soft and sweet.” 

Gigi complies with a mewl. A few minutes later, she lets out a familiar sigh and comes with a low grunt of satisfaction.

Duncan imagines her flushed face and the come-drunk glaze in her brown eyes and feels the built-up need in him coil and release. He must make a sound, must sputter and choke on it a little, because he hears a giggle at the other end of the line. His come lands in warm streaks across his stomach and chest. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Duncan basks in the glow of his orgasm and of Gigi's laughter; unwilling to break the spell of their connection. 

He wants to be home, not halfway across the world.

“Miss you, Gigi Levine,” he says eventually. “This sucks balls.”

“Big ones,” she affirms teasingly. “I have to say though, this phone call has been wonderfully educational. I’ll make sure that I pick you up at the airport with my hair-dick on display. Erectand ready to go.”

Duncan smiles widely to himself. “You do that. I’ll do my best not to cry.”

“Oh, there better be tears, punk! Be prepared. We’re doing the move,” Gigi tells him.

“_Nooooo_,” Duncan groans, he can already feel the strain of the Dirty Dancing lift. “I’m an old man. Let my spine degenerate in piece.”

“You can take it,” Gigi says confidently. “Now clean yourself up, you filthy whore.” 

Affection busts from his chest as a laugh. “I love you.”

"I love you too."

It doesn’t feel lonely hanging up. In the morning he has two flights and twenty-two hours to go until he sees her. 

He can’t wait.


End file.
